The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A Global Server Load Balancing (GSLB) system may use a GSLB controller to balance workloads among multiple servers located at different geographical locations. When the GSLB system receives a session request from a local Domain Name System (DNS) server of a client, the GSLB system usually selects a server that has a minimum response time to the session request from the client. However, an SLB associated with the selected server and the client may have different geolocations. In view of different geolocations, sending the requests between the client and the selected server may be associated with difficulties caused by distances between the client and the SLB of the selected server.
Furthermore, in conventional technical solutions, the GSLB controller may select a server that is located at the same geographical location as the client. The GSLB controller usually performs matching of the geographical locations of the server and the client by determining a geographical location of the local DNS server of the client and matching the determined geographical location to a pre-determined geographical location of the server. However, the same geographical location may have SLBs associated with other servers that may be in communication with other GSLB controllers. Therefore, the GSLB controller does not consider servers associated with other GSLB controllers, even though the SLBs associated with these servers may have lower response time than that of the servers associated with the GSLB controller.